DifferentDifferentlove
by inuwhat
Summary: POV Kagome: Why did I have to chase him? I'm a cop dammit. I should have more will. But why...why did he kiss me? Why didn't I fight, hold him back-something. why did i just stand there? Why was my heart beating? What was with those gold eyes of his. What
1. Why?

Inuwhat: eheheheheheh...This just popped up into my head and I was getting really annoyed by it. So If you'll all forgive me for neglecting my older stories, please take a look and see if you like this story or not.

5 reviews= keeps 

Less than 5=delete.

More than 5= wow. Are you sure you're reviewing the right story?

Why?

POV Kagome

It's just the beginning of a normal day. 

I fix my hair into a braid after I come out of the shower and put on some dark blue jeans with a white blouse.

As soon as that is done, I run off to find myself late- day after day after day.

I run around my apartment 

- yes, an apartment, you think I make lots of money with a job like mine huh? - 

Trying to find my car keys and my stupid coupon for free coffee.

I find my car keys, but the coupon must be lost somewhere in the mess I call a bedroom. 

I'll have to live without it then. 

My denim jacket lies somewhere within the closet and I'm stuck looking for it. 

When I do find it however, I find the coupon. 

I sigh angrily and throw it out the window by accident.

I hear a man grabbing at it hastily and cheering, "Whoo! Free coffee!" and scampering away.

If I wasn't in the mood I was in, I would've thrown something very heavy down at him.

I put on my jacket as I get into my silver lexus 

- the only valuable thing you'd get if you robbed me -

and drive off to work. 

I'm terribly groggy; coffee would usually get rid of that. 

I would've bought it but I was just too bleary today.

I slide in a CD. 

The music is turned on loud and clear. 

Other cars glare at me from the corner of their eyes.

To think I'm a high ranked police officer… 

End of POV

~*~*~

POV InuYasha

I hear screaming. What's going on? 

How come I have blood all over my hands?

Why are there dead people around me?

Why is everyone dead?

I see a man. 

He's holding a sword with blood on it.

Did he kill them all?

He grins when he sees me.

I look away and see a little boy next to me.

He breathes shallowly.

He grabs my hand and whispers, "Doggy. Help me. Please. Save me. Save my mommy."

He points to a woman with a huge gash in her stomach.

"I… " I start. 

My own voice surprises me.

Then I hear a scream.

The man stabbed the boy.

I feel like retching. 

The boy's arm is still weakly tugging at my shirt. 

I'm gonna get nightmares.

I get up. 

Blood is all over me. 

It's all soaked in.

It falls slowly off me, like red rain.

The man takes off his clothes. 

He tosses it at me. Then he stabs himself while jumping out the window.

He throws me the sword as he begins jumping to his death.

"Kill. Kill my son..." he says hoarsely as he hysterically laughs to his doom.

His blood is smeared on me.

Screaming. All over again.

I begin to rub my head when I felt ears. 

Ears. 

What… am I?

End of POV

~*~*~

POV Kagome

GREEEEAT. 

I get in trouble for letting a boy wet his pants in the main room.

I have to clean it up too! 

"Stupid boy… " I mumble as the boy is taken away by his mother. 

I bend down to clean up the yellow mess.

Why did we buy white cushioned chairs? 

Why not waterproof plastic? 

Why do kids come here anyway? 

To sit down because they're tired?

Just because I'm a girl, they think I'm good at cleaning.

They treat me like a custodian around here!

Even the custodian treats me like a custodian!

"Damn..." I say as I breathe in and breathe out.

"Oxi-clean doesn't really work you know.." Sango says as she bends down to help.

"Then why didn't you tell the policemen? They could've bought that kor-lox bleach or something… " I said as my frustration got me to smack the chair.

"They won't listen to me." Sango says.

It sucks doesn't it? 

All girls here are treated like this.

We're not only cute you know.

We have better hand writing and we're… 

… well not that much… 

So then we're equal.

Just when I'm about to say that out loud, the alarm rings and officers run around like crazy.

"Another robbery?" Sango says as she gets up and looks around.

"No… " I say slowly.

"I don't know actually. I'm gonna go look." I say as I run off.

"Excuse me!" I yell to the chief.

He gives me a look that sends down shivers.

"What's the problem right now sir?" I ask. 

I grit my teeth down when he gives me the you-shouldn't-care-look

"There's been a report of a killing. Some guy killed a scientist and threw him out the window. He's in a room with hundreds of people. We expect they're all dead." 

He looks down.

"You are not to go." 

"What-? But sir, I'm fully obliged to go. You know I'm better than all of them!" I yell.

"Kagome. You have a way of running off without my orders. You cannot expect me to put this in your hands in any way at all." he says to me.

"But-"

"No buts Kagome. Go clean the chair. It's rather tough using the stuff we buy so get a move on. The rest of the force will go on."

I turn red.

"Go on Kagome. That's an order."

I hold my fists down.

I meet Sango at the yellow chair. She seems just as mad.

"Oh, if I wasn't an officer I'd be going crazy and I'd be, I'd be… "

"You'd be there." I say.

I was holding in too much anger in me.

"I'm going." I say in my breath.

"W-What?" Sango says, shocked.

I run off to the equipment room and see that al the weapons were gone except for some bow and arrows given to us from a tribe of Indians we saved.

I sighed and took them

I ran off and Sango ran after me. 

I guess she wanted to come along.

She was holding a large boomerang that was given to us from an African medicine man.

We ran off to the site. It was closer than half a block and we hid behind a police unit.

Just then, a man with white hair and dog ears flew over our heads.

I ran after him.

Sango was spotted and pulled back.

What was I getting myself into...

~*~End~*~

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Quick Kiss

Inuwhat: wow this whole story is taking up the space in my mind!!!

So I decided to relieve my mind and put it down for you! ^-^

AAAAH I just read the third chapter of Artemis Fowl! 

It so sucks!

Nothing should end that way! 

(I hate all endings of any series)

Chapter 2: Quick Kiss

(POV) Kagome

I ran like crazy. 

Although there was no wind, I felt a rush of air going through my system. It blew at my uniform and my unbuttoned uniform jacket down to my elbows. I didn't bother putting it back on. 

I'm going to be in trouble...

(POV ENDED)

~*~

(POV) InuYasha

People began running into this room. 

They started shouting and yelling, then they called someone named police. 

Then they did the weirdest thing. They made this water come out of their eyes. It smelled like salt and I didn't know what to do.

I got up and people started screaming and making water come out of their eyes even more.

"He killed them!" a woman with lots of water screamed. 

"Look, he's got a sword covered in blood!" 

People started looking at me. 

They saw the blood rush down my clothes. 

A giant pool of blood rolled down, about a gallon full.

"He's not even human! He's got white hair and dog ears!" a man screamed.

"He has claws and fangs too!!!!" another one said.

I was getting freaked out. 

What were wrong with these people?

"I didn't-" I began to say. I was cut off by gunfire.

These men, probably the 'police' grabbed everyone and huddled them away.

They began shooting at me but I just saw sparks fly and little rocks or something hit me.

They gaped at me.

They began taking out other weapons and were ready to attack.

I shouted at them, "I didn't kill these damn people!"

But that was when a man took out a sword and slashed it at me. Before it hit me, I pushed it away. I think that was my mistake.

The man was slashed into two pieces, his side with the heart and half of the other organs, and the other with half of all the organs.

I heard a whisper in my head/

'Kill InuYasha...Kill them all...'

My mind shrieked. My eyes turned red. It wasn't me anymore.

I slashed at them all. I tore them all apart.

They weren't much of anything after I finished.

I couldn't get myself to work right.

I knew I shouldn't do any of this. 

Why wouldn't my body let me take control?

That was when I ran out.

No one followed me; at least that's what I think.

I was walking on air and I was going to go far away.

Where no body would be in my way.

(POV ENDED)

~*~*~

Kagome snuck behind a storage box labeled "Do not lean against. Fragile."

She leaned against it and sighed slowly. If she was going to get this guy in handcuffs, she might as well be careful.

She peeked out from a corner of the box. All she saw was a white haired boy her age sitting behind a bench. And maybe some dog ears, but hey, he might be a dog lover.

Kagome wasn't sure what the killer looked like, but she saw him come to this exact spot. 

She looked around. No one was here but him and her. Could that have been the killer her boss talked so quietly about?

~*~*~

(POV) Kagome

I decided to go out and meet this dog lover.

He might be the killer, who knows?

So I approached him cautiously. 

Before I made a step, he turned around and saw me. 

His eyes were golden with a tinge of red. 

Why do I notice this stuff anyway?

I didn't know what to say.

I took a couple steps toward him until we were face to face.

I looked up. They weren't fake after all. They were...real?

I reached up and touched them. 

They were soft and twitched gently.

He looked confused.

That was when I noticed that he had blood all over his clothes.

I was being such an idiot! I could've arrested him right there!

He looked down at his shirt when he noticed that I was staring at it.

I began opening my mouth to say something but he leaned over.

He leaned over! 

And...but...why?

(END OF POV)

~*~*~

(POV) InuYasha

I got to this empty lot with all these boxes. I sat behind a chair. No one was behind me. 

Even if they were, I wouldn't have noticed. All I smelt was blood.

What had gotten into me back there?

What's wrong with my mind?

I looked into a puddle of oil and I saw a dark figure with ears.

Am I the only one who looks like that?

I feet were covered in oil now. I was sitting in oil too huh?

Does everyone hate me for my ears? Is that it? Everyone started screaming at me when they saw my ears. That must be it. Well too damn bad for them. 

I heard a crackle, a sort of movement behind me.

I turned around and there I saw a girl with some uniform on. She didn't look half bad at all. I couldn't believe it when she took more steps toward me.

I wanted to scream ,"Hey aren't you scared of me? Run away!"

She got face to face with me. 

Then she touched my ears. 

I was ready to yell and shout, but the touch was gentle. I got my ears to twitch every now and then. She seemed to like that.

Then she stopped and looked at my shirt.

I looked down too and she stared at me in the eyes. There was a look of confusion and worry mixed in her gray/brown eyes. 

Why did I notice her eye color anyway?

I was going to take a step back when I slipped in an oil puddle.

I tried to stop but I ended up leaning down at her.

Our lips touched. 

I didn't stop myself either.

Her lips were soft and she just watched me.

Was this supposed to be kissing?

(END OF POV)

~*~*

(POV) Kagome

Why did I have to chase him? 

I'm a cop dammit. 

I should have more will to stop myself in the heat of well...something.

But why...

why did he kiss me? 

Why didn't I fight, hold him back-something. 

why did I just stand there? 

Why was my heart beating so fast?

What was with those gold eyes of his?

Maybe there's something wrong with me… 

I need to see a psychologist or something… 

(POV ENDED)

The kiss stopped. Kagome poked the arrow in between them to make a distance, and they just watched each other from an arrow apart.

"Wh-What was that for?!" Kagome yelled.

"That wasn't on pur-" InuYasha began. But once more, he was cut off.

They 'police' were there once more. They circled him and were ready to shoot and attack when the chief stopped them.

"Kagome! Why are you here? You could've gotten yourself killed! I told you to stay back!"

"S-Sir I was just going for a soda with Sango." she lied.

"A soda during this crisis? Sango is right here with me!" the chief yelled, shoving sango out.

"I was just getting it because she wanted to stop and watch for a while."

"With WEAPONS? Useless weapons too if you ask me." the chief said.

Kagome sighed and walked a little closer to where the chief was.

She gave InuYasha a smile. He wasn't a bad guy. How could he be? He blushed a lot more than he killed.

He smiled back, but then the chief ordered them to fire.

He flew up in the air.

"Back to the world of the lonely.." he grumbled.

He saw Kagome. Then he saw the floor. 

There was a puddle of oil where she was standing. A spark flew down to the oil.

He saw it all in slow motion and grabbed her before it caught fire.

They shot more and the chief was shocked to see Kagome flying up there with him, only dangling in the air.

"Get on my back." he told Kagome.

"N-No, I have to be on the ground, not in the air on you." Kagome said.

The whole floor had oil on it, but before the chief knew it, the fire was spreading.

"Get out! Everyone get out of her! The place is on fire!" Kagome screamed.

They just looked at her and they didn't see the fire behind them. It crept up slowly to them.

"Dammit!! Move out of the fuckin way!!!" Kagome screamed once more.

The chief looked angry at her.

"You-You...Just listen to me you bastards!!! Get out of here or you're going to fuckin die!!" 

Then Sango moved out and told the chief. They were out of there just a second after the place caught fire and the gasoline tanks exploded.

Then InuYasha had to get away.

"Wh-Where are you-?" Kagome started but he flew away too fast for her mouth to close.

She shut it and hid her head behind his back.

'What DID I get myself into anyway...'

~*~*~

A/N: Review!!! ^^ I hope it wasn't too boring! No humor cause I didn't think it be right in this kinda scene. So...review! Imma do some h/w... see you next time!


End file.
